The present invention generally relates to an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) interface circuit having a function of feeding electrical power to terminal devices.
An interface circuit on the side of a network terminator in layer 1 (physical layer) in an ISDN is defined as being equipped with a phantom feed function of feeding power to terminal devices connected to the interface circuit.